


will leave you wanting more (leave you thirsting for more)

by HotFuckingMess (moonchild734)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Succubi & Incubi, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Contracts, Demon Deals, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Seduction, Smut, Sort Of, Suspense, a singular pet name, maybe i tried to make it creepy in the beginning atleast, since incubi are involved, some dirty talk (i guess?)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 00:55:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21066086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonchild734/pseuds/HotFuckingMess
Summary: “Are you a demon?” He whispered, dread filling his stomach like a heavy weight when he smiled. His lips pulled back to reveal a neat row of razor sharp teeth--the exact same teeth the shadow had possessed.“Yesss.” Chen answered. Before he could ask why Chen was looking at him like that--almost like a child finding a new toy to play with--his tongue had slithered out past his teeth. The appendage was much too large for his mouth, the end of his black tongue reaching out to lick up the line of blood on Baekhyun's cheek. He shivered at the warm, wet feeling; stomach rolling as Chen's eyes fluttered closed with an almost inaudible groan.“I think I'll keep you.” He muttered, mouth curving up into a smirk. A tiny, white dot appeared in the middle of his pupils as the rest of his body manifested.or 7k of negotiations & frustrating conversations with a side of smut





	will leave you wanting more (leave you thirsting for more)

**Author's Note:**

> The moodboard I made is posted down below, so I hope that will be enjoyed along with this overly long fic (seriously this didn't need to be 7k at all) and if you do enjoy this, comments and kudos are much appreciated as well ^^
> 
> Title taken from [WANT by Taemin](https://youtu.be/-OfOkiVFmhM1bM)

He clutched his rosary close to his chest, lip trembling as a bead of sweat slid down his neck. His eyes darted frantically back and forth between the windows and the closed door. At least, where he thought the door was to his bedroom. He knew his room like the back of his hand, but the oppressive darkness surrounding him felt like foreign territory. His windows were covered by thick, black curtains, which only added to the crushing isolation he felt.

“It's only been an hour. You've got one, maybe two more left to go.” He muttered, swallowing nervously as he squeezed his eyes shut. He curled in on himself tighter, a loud crack of thunder rattling his bed frame. A quick flash of lightning followed the booming sound, illuminating his room for a split second. The dresser next to his door, desk and hamper were washed out in bright white before the room was bathed in darkness. He soon became hyper aware of the still silence of his house as time ticked on.

The rosary dug into his hands as he buried himself deeper into his covers, the storm raging outside only adding to his anxiety. His parents were out--visiting his sick grandfather in the city--so it was just him in their old, old house. '_ I should be grateful they didn't drag me along. That old man hasn't liked me since the day they brought me home. _’ He shivered thinking about how cold his grandfather's eyes were when he looked at Baekhyun; eleven and fresh out of the orphanage. He had been hoping that he would have a kind, older figure in his life but he soon picked up on the major dislike his grandfather had for him. He didn't understand why and even now, he didn't really get what was so bad about him.

'_ Thankfully, my parents don't share his feelings. In fact, they still treated me like their own son when I came out to them as gay. They still...still said they loved me _ .’ He breathed out a shuddery sigh, rubbing his eyes when moisture collected in the corners. It was being alone that made him so emotional. His thoughts turned more... introspective when he was surrounded by quiet. It was one of the reasons why he liked to be at work where he could keep himself busy making complicated drinks and talking to customers. ' _ I'd much rather be at Cafe Universe than stuck in my boring old home. But Junmyeon closed because of the storm today, so I'm just stuck here _.' He thought with a small pout. He froze when a low chuckle met his ears. The hairs on the back of his neck stood on end when the sound seemed to echo. His heart beat skyrocketed and his whole body started to shake as a prickling feeling settled in his stomach.

He knew for a fact that all the doors and windows were locked--had double checked them _ himself _as soon as his parents left. He knew he locked them up nice and tight. So what was that laugh? Who...who made that noise? He let out a shaky laugh, lightly smacking his cheek as his grip on the rosary loosened. He peeked his head from out the covers, blinking to adjust the shift in darkness. He darted his eyes across the expanse of his room, lingering on his window as rain pelted against the glass. His room was covered in shadow, but it still felt like his room. He breathed out a sigh of relief.

“I'm...I'm just imagining-”

“_ Imagining thingss? You've been in a dark room too long, so your mind is starting to play trickss on you? _” With every word spoken, a spike of ice cold fear seeped into Baekhyun's chest. He was gasping for air when a shadow erupted from the foot of his bed, it's shape stretching into the vague form of a man.

“_ Not quite, boy. I'm very, very real. _ ” A raspy voice said, right next to his ear. ' _ I'm nineteen _.’ He thought with irritation that was soon overridden by complete and utter terror. The shape suddenly grew teeth; sharp, white points that stretched into a smile wide enough to split the shape's face in two. His stomach twisted in on itself, sweat beading down his temple when a hand settled on his shoulder.

“What's...what's your n..name..?” He whispered, body shaking like a leaf in the wind when the hand circled around his neck. 

“_ Really? That'sss the one question you have to ask me? _” The voice--clearly amused--had a small, hissing echo to it as they spoke. The clawed hand was unnaturally warm against his skin, they're cold breath a startling contrast as it fanned out against the base of his neck. He made a noise between a whimper and a scream in response. There was a soft snort before the voice answered.

"_ Chen _." He nodded robotically, mouth spitting out another question before he could help himself.

"How...how are you in two places at once..?"

"_ Are you sure thisss is the question you want to asssk? _" There was amusement coloring...Chen's voice, though now there was a bit of confusion as well. He felt a hysterical laugh leave his lips, tears filling his eyes as his shaking grew so much that the covers fell from his shoulders. He didn't know what to do anymore. He was beyond the point of terrified. His body felt numb and he was moving on autopilot at the moment.

“Yea...yeah. I have to keep my mind preoccupied, otherwise I'd probably pass out and I really would rather, you know, _ not _ when there's some nightmarish creature in my room.” A choked laugh was pulled from his throat, the rosary falling from his hand as he gave an awkward shrug. He flinched when the shadow threw its head back and opened its mouth. Deep, husky laughter exploded next to his head, the hand's blunt claws turning a razor sharp as it grabbed Baekhyun's chin roughly. He saw the shadow's teeth elongate before he was met with more darkness. He swallowed, licking his suddenly dry lips as a bolt of lightning struck somewhere outside the window. His jaw dropped when he saw Chen's face and only his face. The rest of him was covered from the neck down in shadow. 

He was met with midnight black eyes, smooth, porcelain white skin, high cheekbones, and blood red lips that were curved into an unsettling, kitten-like grin. There was a royal sort of haughtiness gracing his expression, black hair slicked back and seemingly defying gravity as it spiked out messily from the back of his head. The pointed edges of his ears were covered in silver earrings, a variety of studs, chains and cuffs decorating the curve of both ears. The lightning only lasted a few seconds, but the glow from its flash stayed on his face like a spotlight. It was unnatural--his beauty, his aura, his voice--everything about him screamed otherworldly. He blurted the first thought that came to mind, the first thing that made the most sense to him when witnessing such devilish grace.

“Are you a demon?” He whispered, dread filling his stomach like a heavy weight when he smiled. His lips pulled back to reveal a neat row of razor sharp teeth--the exact same teeth the shadow had possessed. He flinched, the claw holding his chin digging hard enough into his cheek to draw blood. A thin trickle trailed down the curve of his face, Chen's nose twitching as his eyes gained a flicker of interest.

“_ Yesss _.” Chen answered. His voice sounded like a snake’s hiss, and for one split second Baekhyun thought he spotted scales growing along his cheekbones. He blinked and they disappeared, Chen smirking at his startled expression. He could only stare at him, captivated by the aura surrounding the demon. It was heavy, but there was... something about him that sent pleasant tingles down Baekhyun's spine. He wasn't the only one observing the other, as Chen roamed his eyes over his face; his expression steadily turning more and more delighted. Before he could ask why Chen was looking at him like that--almost like a child finding a new toy to play with--his tongue had slithered out past his teeth. 

The appendage was much too large for his mouth, the end of his black tongue reaching out to lick up the line of blood on Baekhyun's cheek. He shivered at the warm, wet feeling; stomach rolling as Chen's eyes fluttered closed with an almost inaudible groan. He waited with bated breath, gasping as the claw holding his chin moved to cradle his face in a much gentler hold than before. His breathing stopped when he realized his entire face was held in Chen's palm. The inhuman size difference made his head spin, an unfamiliar tingle traveling down his spine when Chen's eyes snapped open.

“_ I think I'll keep you. _ ” He muttered, mouth curving up into a smirk. A tiny, white dot appeared in the middle of his pupils as the rest of his body manifested. Baekhyun could only look on in confusion as Chen settled on his bed. ' _ What...what the hell? _’ 

To be truthfully honest, meeting a demon in his house wasn't as unexpected as he thought it would be. The old wooden beams and creaky, dusty steps had always rubbed Baekhyun the wrong way. He didn't mention it to his parents, but ever since he moved in...he felt as if the house was watching him. The shadows that flickered in his peripheral, the scuttling of footsteps whenever he was in the kitchen, the creak of a door opening when he was lying on his bed had ways spooked him; had suggested something _ other _occupied his home. He mostly chalked it up to the house being old, trying--in vain--to ignore the unsettling feelings he had about the house. But now...now he knew there was something terribly wrong going on.

"Why...why are you here." He cleared his throat as Chen casually leaned his head on his pillow, blinking lazily in response to his question. One minute he was lying on his back, the next his whole body glitched out of existence and he was suddenly on his side. Baekhyun jerked so hard he almost fell off the bed, and he had to scramble to keep himself upright. Chen watched on in obvious amusement, doing nothing to help as he waited for Baekhyun to sit correctly.

"I'm here because I own this area, and because I can be." He answered, voice normal sounding; not at all like the hissing echo it was before. Baekhyun frowned, leaning against his pillows.

"You...own this house? How?" Chen smiled but didn't answer his question. He waited, but he only looked at him with a genial smile.

"...Are you not going to answer me?" He felt his cheek twitch when he merely nodded.

"I don't give out all of the answers I have for free, Baekhyun. You have to give me something in return if you want to learn more." He smirked, chuckling at Baekhyun's annoyed frown.

"Well, what do you want? I don't exactly have money to give…" He trailed off when Chen sneered.

"I don't work for something as worthless to me as _ money _. You have to give me something of equal value."

"And what exactly is equal to what you're telling me?"

"A secret for a secret. Something special for something equally as special, if you will." Baekhyun raised an eyebrow, thinking back to the casual way Chen used his name.

"You know my name, and you know my thoughts. You know everything about me already, don't you? I don't think I could possibly have something you want." He spoke without really thinking, blinking when Chen grinned wide enough to show off two rows of sharp, pearly white teeth. 

"You're wrong. While I do know your name and can read a few of your most prominent thoughts, I don’t know everything about you."

"Then how do you know my name? And how do you own this…area?" He snapped. Baekhyun was starting to get frustrated by Chen's evasiveness, though he could admit he also was curious. If there was one thing that had always gotten Baekhyun in trouble, it would be his overwhelming curiosity of the unknown. He spent countless nights before binge watching scary movies, listening to creepy stories or reading monster books. He loved anything supernatural and wondered if ghosts and demons and the like existed.

Now that his fear had diminished some, there was no stopping the countless questions that came to mind. Including how Chen even knew about him. He could tell his face showed his exact frustrations when Chen's face split into a wide grin.

"Alright, I'll tell you how I know your name and how I came into possession of this house if you give me one thing in return." Baekhyun was skeptical, but the excitement bubbling in his chest outweighed the voice in his mind telling him to be careful.

"What is it?" If anything, Chen's grin grew wider, nearly splitting his face in half from how hard he was smiling.

"Kiss me." Baekhyun blinked, mouth parting open as his entire face paled before a furious blush filled in his cheeks. He opened and closed his mouth, trying to find the words to deny him but...they never came. He...he didn't _ want _ to say no. He blamed it on his curiosity, but a deeper part of him whispered the truth in his mind. ' _ You actually want to kiss a demon, don't you? _' He ignored the mocking voice in his head, looking at the smug demon only a few inches away.

"...If I kiss you, you'll tell me both? Why? How does one kiss equal two pieces of information?" 

"It's your first kiss." He shrugged, the pinpricks in his eye growing brighter as Baekhyun choked on air.

"How...how could you possibly know that?!" He shrieked, flailing his arms a little as his heartbeat rapidly sped up. He felt self conscious and tried to hide his bare legs beneath the covers. He only wore a large sleep shirt and a pair of briefs to bed, and he was suddenly feeling way too exposed. Especially in front of a demon that was way too attractive for his own good. '_ And totally my type, though that doesn't matter. S'not like I ever had a boyfriend before. Though that also doesn't matter because he's, ya know, a fucking demon _.'

He didn't realize it, but he'd unconsciously shied away from Chen as he got lost in his thoughts. Unknowingly, he knocked the rosary sitting on his sheets to the floor. Chen noticed the object fall, but made no comment as he brought his attention back to Baekhyun. There was a smug quirk to his lips, but Baekhyun didn’t think much of it as he stared at the demon in his bed.

"I can smell your purity from here. It's simply...exquisite." He mumbled, voice tinged with...reverence? Baekhyun felt his body go hot as his tongue flicked out briefly, eyes turning pitch black for a split second. It reminded Baekhyun of a snake; the change in his eyes and the odd way his tongue tasted the air. '_ I know demons have animals and stuff that represent them, so could Chen's be a reptile of some kind? _' Said demon laughed a little but kept quiet as he waited for a response.

“How..how the fuck do you even know that!? Are you a lust demon or something?” His face felt like it was hotter than an open flame, his heart beating rapidly as Chen regarded him with a thoughtful expression.

“How did you figure that out?” If Baekhyun wasn’t already done with the situation in that moment, he was now. ‘_ There’s a literal fucking incubus sitting in my bed right now. Holy fucking shit _.’

“I’ve read books and stuff about supernatural creatures, so it wasn’t that hard to put the pieces together when you mentioned my...purity.” He mumbled the last word as quietly as he could, but he still felt the burn of embarrassment from before stain his cheeks.

“Interesting.” There was a tinge of surprise in his voice, and Baekhyun glanced at him from the corner of his eye. He flinched when he found Chen staring at him already, his receding blush coming back in full force when he suddenly found himself alarmingly close to Chen’s face. ‘_ What the fuck?! Can this guy teleport others too? _’ A nervous sweat broke out on his forehead and he instinctively opened his mouth before he could think more on it.

“What the actual fuck-” A finger pressed against his lips, the words dying in his throat when Chen shushed him gently. He moved away some, but they were still too close for comfort, at least in Baekhyun's opinion.

“I can move faster than the human eye, so while it may seem like teleportation, it isn’t. That isn’t my gift anyway. Controlling lighting is my specialty.” He said with so much nonchalance that Baekhyun couldn’t help but laugh. ‘_ I’m finally going insane. This is it, folks, this is how I die--by imagining an incubus in my bed. _’ He saw the slight confusion on Chen’s face and somehow, that made him laugh even harder. 

“What’s so funny?” He asked and Baekhyun had to catch his breath before he answered.

“Honestly? I don’t know. I could just be going through shock. It isn’t everyday an incubus suddenly appears in your house, claims to own it and tries to bargain a kiss for telling you answers.” He said in one breath, chest heaving as Chen stared at him blankly.

“Humans are so weird.” He eventually decided, shrugging his shoulders when Baekhyun sighed.

“Says the demonic creature from hell.” He muttered, frowning when Chen grinned like he was in on a joke Baekhyun wasn’t. 

“What now?” Chen kept his grin in place, not answering his question as his simply stared at him. ‘_ Jesus, why the hell is this guy so annoying _.’

“Fine, is there a question you _ can _ give me an answer too, incubus.” Baekhyun snapped, throat closing up when he realized who he just snapped at. ‘ _ Please don’t kill me for disrespecting you _-’

“Haven't I already?" He smirked. Baekhyun blanched, but repeating their entire conversation in his head, he realized that he had answered some of his questions already. The trivial ones, anyway. '_ How..?' _

"I already said I don't take answers for free, And I haven't been. You're reactions to my answers have been more than fair payment." He laughed. Baekhyun didn't find it as funny.

"Does that mean I still have to...kiss you to answer the questions I want to know?" Baekhyun fiddled with his bedsheets as he waited for him to answer. Though when he did, it was exactly as he expected.

"It depends on the type of question you ask." He sighed, pouting a bit as he stared at the still grinning incubus. '_ What the actual fuck is happening right now? Am I really going to kiss a demon for some dumb answers? What if this is an elaborate setup some burglar did to try and steal from my parents? What if the gas leaked somehow and this is only a hallucination? What if- _'

"You think too much, and too loudly for someone so impulsive." Chen commented. Baekhyun bristled instinctively, but his annoyance wore off soon enough. He was simply...too tired to get angered by the incubus. '_ And, I mean, he isn't exactly wrong. Though that only makes it all the more aggravating _.' He let out a small sigh, picking his head up and tilting it to rest on his shoulder as he leaned back on his hands. He carefully regarded Chen in front of him, eyes narrowing when he caught the flicker of scales along the side of his jaw. It disappeared from view soon after. 

"...One kiss and you'll answer my questions?" He nodded and Baekhyun muttered a soft curse. '_ What can it hurt? It might be my first kiss...but who can honestly say their first kiss was with an incubus? _' His lips curled up slightly, feeling oddly smug for a moment before he quickly sobered up. He sat up, crossing his legs and facing Chen directly.

"I'll agree to your terms if you tell me the answers my questions first."

"But what if you don't hold up your end?" Baekhyun frowned.

"If I say I'm gonna do something, I _ will _do it." He said firmly, looking directly into Chen's unsettling eyes. After a moment he snickered and copied Baekhyun's position, holding out his hand as the small circle sitting in his pupils glowed softly. 

"Do we have a deal?" He warily regarded his outstretched fingers, noting the shiny black nail polish covering his nails. He didn't notice any pentagrams or markings, so maybe he wasn't in a contract currently? Granted, the mark could be located somewhere else, if demons even had marking showing contracts in use. '_ Is Kuroshitsuji even an accurate source when it comes to demons? It is only a manga, not exactly a reliable piece of info. That and Sebastian definitely wasn't an incubus. At least...I don't think he was? _' He wondered to himself before he clasped Chen's hand.

"Yes." He felt a strange jolt of energy travel through their connected hands, immediately ripping his hand away to check his palm. He caught a very, _ very _quick flash of a green light slink through his veins before it disappeared.

"...Was that how you make contracts with people?" He asked, turning his suspicious gaze to the relaxed incubus sitting next to him.

"You could say they're contracts." He replied, grin stretching his lips when Baekhyun rolled his eyes. '_ Again, so fucking vauge _.'

"Okay, so tell me how you know my name." He cut straight to the chase, ignoring Chen's amused laugh as the incubus leaned on his knees, resting his chin on his clasped hands. The teasing expression from his face faded, leaving behind a cool indifference that made his stomach roll uneasily.

"I know all the names of the occupants in my home. It's part of the deal I set up with the spirits haunting these grounds when I first came to this plane. They protect my property and alert me to new tenants as time passes." Baekhyun blinked. He was honestly expecting a much...shorter answer than the one he received. He narrowed his eyes at the incubus, but his face gave nothing away as he calmly looked back. '_ Something's...off. _ ' His mind warned him, but he continued forward. He wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth, not when he had a _ real _supernatural entity in front of him.

"Alright. So how did you end up owning my house anyway?" Chen raised an eyebrow when he said _ 'my' _but answered smoothly a beat later.

"The spirits residing here gifted me this house in...payment for a favor they asked of me relating to the previous owner before me. This house has been mine ever since....1721?" He furrowed his brows thoughtfully, glancing off to the side as if he were trying to remember. The action was weirdly human and it stunned Baekhyun for a moment before he registered the information. '_ 1721? That's...that's almost three hundred years ago!? _' He tried to keep his shock hidden, but he didn't think he did a good job judging by the amused smirk plastered to the Chen's face. Seeing as how he couldn't really hide anything from him, Baekhyun decided to give in to his curiosity and let the questions swirling through his mind loose.

"Wait, 1721? How old were you then? How long have you been alive? Why were you here in 1721?" He asked but he only received a snort in return.

"Those are some very _ special _ questions, Baekhyun. You might want to think about whether or not you want those answered." He warned, the light in his eyes growing brighter when Baekhyun let out a small noise. ' _ What...what am I willing to give for those answers? If he wanted a kiss for the others...what could he possibly want for these?' _The requests that raced through his mind made his skin grow pink, his stomach coiling into knots as he avoided Chen's unwavering stare.

"You can think about those questions later. For now, you owe me a kiss." His blush only deepened when he heard the smug tone in his voice. '_ Yeah...it was a part of the deal.' _ He swallowed back the nervous sigh he wanted to emit when the Chen leaned back. He patted his thigh with a teasing grin, the corners of his lips curving upwards when Baekhyun hesitantly shuffled closer. He was slow to move any further, his gut twisting as he took stock of the incubus.

He was clad in an all black ensemble, a turtleneck underneath his blazer instead of a shirt and tie. The cut of his suit made his body seem smaller; leaner and more delicate looking. '_ But...his aura is the complete opposite. _' He nibbled on his lower lip as he stared at the buttons on his suit. The presence surrounding him was less oppressive than it was before, though there seemed to be a tangible weight to it as it rested heavily on his shoulders. Even so, Baekhyun felt like Chen was still holding back. He didn't know if the feeling in his gut was fear or... something else, but he didn't get the time to dwell on it.

"Don't tell me you're getting cold feet now. I thought you were a man of your word?" Chen prodded, voice soft but there was no hiding the mocking edge in his tone. Baekhyun grit his teeth, forcing his limbs to move forward. He swung his leg over Chen's lap, automatically placing his hands on his shoulders to balance himself as he gingerly sat on Chen's thighs.

"I never go back on my word, no matter what the circumstances are." He said, making sure to keep his tone even as he kept eye contact with the incubus. He even brought one of his hands up, resting it against Chen's cheek as he stared down at him. He was surprised by how warm his skin was, but tried not to let it show as his heart beat skyrocketed. His eyebrows raised slightly as his hands gripped Baekhyun's waist.

"_ Oh _? Getting a little bold now, are we?" He chuckled lowly, a dangerous gleam in his eyes as he leaned in close. He felt his breath freeze high in his throat when their noses almost touched, catching the faint smell of ozone and petrichor. He swallowed when his eyes zeroed in on the strikingly white pinpricks settled in the middle of his pupil. The more he focused on them, the more…relaxed his mind grew. He no longer felt the nerves plaguing his stomach or the various questions that clouded his thoughts. All he could think about was the enticing shine to Chen's mouth. 

Before he could fully register his actions, he had connected their mouths together in a clumsy press of lips. Chen had easily taken over after that, drawing him in closer with a hand to his jaw. He angled his head in the opposite direction, deepening the kiss while simultaneously asking for more as he licked Baekhyun's bottom lip. He gladly parted his mouth, a muffled moan leaving his lips as Chen's tongue slowly explored his mouth. A full body shiver wracked through his hunched frame when one of his teeth grazed his lip, the edge sharp enough to draw a little blood. That didn't deter Baekhyun, however, and he only pressed their mouths closer as the coppery taste leaked onto his taste buds. The blood made another small, desperate noise leave his mouth. He didn’t know what it was, but the taste of his own blood sent a white-hot bolt down his stomach and straight to his dick. He started to feel lightheaded and knew he had to come up for air. He groaned in frustration, but did so with a loud gasp.

Dazedly, he stared down at Chen. The incubus looked unruffled, except for the ruddiness to his lips and the eerie darkness of his eyes. They were completely black now, somehow adding to the sudden desire burning beneath his skin instead of extinguishing it. '_ Is...is this..?' _

"My influence? Yes, a little bit. My essence naturally draws you in, and when the attraction is reciprocated...you get even more affected." He mumbled and Baekhyun struggled to follow his words as he continued speaking.

"You promised me a kiss, and you gave me one. But now it seems you want...more. More of which I'm willing to give, if you want me too." He watched as his mouth moved around the words, but they all seemed far away as the desire to kiss Chen again and again and again grew. '_ I want…' _

"I want..." He echoed out loud, his mouth slurring over his words as the fog muddled his speech. He closed his eyes, letting out a small, helpless noise when a warm hand cupped his cheek. It was so hard getting the words out. His mouth refused to cooperate as the heat tingling in stomach spread to the rest of his body. The contact seemed even hotter--even more electric than before. It made his already hot blood boil and his mind beg for _ more _ , though he didn’t know what _ more _was.

"Shh, I know what you want; what you crave with every fiber of your being. I didn't decide to make a house call for no reason." His cool breath brushed against Baekhyun's parted lips, the heat buried in his gaze sending shivers down his spine. '_ You...you know..?' _

"Mhm. I know exactly what goes on in that pretty little head of yours when you're feeling that certain _ itch _under your skin." The fingers gripping his waist slid underneath his shirt, gently tracing over his stomach with sharpened nails. His words made the haze covering his mind clear some as an embarrassed flush covered him from head to toe.

"How…? But...but..." '_ But you acted like you came here to...to scare me.' _ Chen laughed quietly, rubbing the tip of his nose against the underside of his jaw.

"I'm sorry about that. It was mean of me, I know." He mumbled as his teeth grazed the side of his jugular. Baekhyun made a small noise in agreement, gasping when fingers curled around the back of his neck and _ squeezed _.

"But I wanted our first meeting to be memorable. I also wanted to decide if you were worth keeping around or not." Baekhyun felt a spike of fear stab through his chest, the pleasant feelings lessening as panic set in. _ 'Worth keeping-?!' _

"Shhh, darling. You have nothing to worry about." His low, soothing voice helped calm the rising anxiety in Baekhyun, though he was a little more focused because of it.

"What did you mean by...worth keeping." He whispered, blowing out a weak sigh when he was pulled closer to the incubus. The voice in his head that told him to be careful before was being trampled by the one, small part of him that enjoyed the feelings he had now. And he couldn't find it in himself to fight against his emotions, melting into Chen's embrace as he listened to his calming voice speak.

"I don't allow just anyone to stay in my territory, you know. Only the select few the spirits authorize last longer than three years here." Baekhyun opened his eyes in shock, staring down into the fully darkened eyes of the incubus below him.

"But..we've been here for almost…"

"Eight years. That's what intrigued me at first. The spirits here are incredibly picky about the residents, but somehow you and your family have lived here the longest." There was a spark of interest in his eyes as the fingers resting on his stomach slid down to the waistband of his underwear.

"Then I got to see why they were so intrigued by your family, though now I know it was _ you _ they were interested in." Chen slipped his fingers underneath the waistband of his briefs, pulling back and letting them snap against his waist. Baekhyun let out a mix between a hiss and a whimper as the sting spread across his front. ' _ What...what do you mean..? _ ' He was surprised he managed to keep his thoughts in order to ask. It was slowly becoming harder and harder to continue speaking with the incubus as his desires grew stronger and stronger. By now he couldn't even hear the voice that had been nagging at him before, head filled with nothing but want. _ 'But...but..' _

The urge to smash their lips together was beginning to get overwhelming, but he still fought to keep even a shred of his lucidity. He wanted to know more about Chen in his room, cradling him so close, making all of these hidden urges he had bubble up to the surface like an erupting volcano.

"You're so bright." There was a small amount of fascination underlying his low tone, something that made Baekhyun's heartbeat double in speed.

"There's so much...innocence surrounding you that it's truly captivating. It's what made me decide that no one else would get to have you; _ own _ you like I plan to." Even though his words were spoken with a possessive growl, even though his nails turned into claws that dug painfully into his skin, and even though it wasn't natural for him to want to be owned; to want to be kept and taken care of, he _ wanted _ it. He wanted it so badly he could almost _ taste _it.

"Please…" He nearly didn't recognize his voice when it came out breathy and saturated in need. Chen shushed him again, the hand curled around his neck pulling his head down. They were once again close enough to brush noses, breaths mingling together as they peered into each other's eyes.

"I'll take care of you, darling. I'll give you exactly what you need." He promised, eyes full of burning heat as he brought their lips together in another kiss.

**~~~~~**

** **

**~~~~~**

His thighs shook as he buried his face into his crossed arms, uncontrollable moans spilling out from his raw throat as Chen’s fingers finally slid out of his ass. ‘_Are you going to- _’

“Not yet. I want to try something first.” There was an undercurrent to his voice that Baekhyun failed to understand, but he couldn’t force himself to think too deeply on it. His mind was buzzing from the slow, methodical way Chen had opened him up and all he wanted was to be fucked. He shakily tried to raise himself up and beg for him to fuck him, but he was gently pushed back down onto the bed.

“We’ll get there soon, I promise. Indulge me a little longer, darling?” How was he supposed to say no to Chen when his voice was like that--low but filled with a soft sensuality that made any coherent thoughts failed to come to mind. He simply fell back onto his covers, closing his eyes when hands slid down his spine. He got a murmured ‘_thank you _ ’ in return. He held back a sigh and opted to wait out whatever he had planned. He started to take stock of his body when the silence prevailed--the sheets under his cock were damp, his skin was covered in sweat, his hair stuck uncomfortably to his forehead and his thighs stung from the various bites Chen had left before--when he suddenly felt warmth brush against his slicked and stretched hole. ‘ _ Chen- _’ But the thought had barely crossed his mind before he moved. His hands held open his asscheeks, thumbs digging into his skin as he noisily started to fuck him with his tongue. Baekhyun jerked forward at the strange feeling, his moans gaining a whinier quality to them as he tried to figure out if he wanted to fuck back or move away.

He chose the former when his tongue elongated, reaching deep enough to brush against his prostate. He let out a choked gasp when something in his gut twinged, his hips instinctively rocking back to chase the feeling as a bead of sweat rolled down the side of his jaw. Blood roared through his ears as he arched his back, his cheek firmly planted into his covers as he worked himself back on Chen’s tongue. It was slim and not as big as a cock, but it was so long and wet and the sounds it made was driving him absolutely _ crazy _. They were so loud--sounded so filthy mingled in with his hitching moans and it made his head spin from arousal.

He trembled as Chen continued his teasing thrusts, the dizzying feeling of his tongue amplified by the low whimper-growls he made as his fingers squeezed his ass. He could feel his eyes start to water from the constant stimulation, high-pitched babbling spilling from his lips as he clenched down on the tongue buried in his ass. He distantly registered that the words coming from his mouth were a mix of pleas and cries for more, but he couldn’t bring himself to care much. He could tell that his voice was getting to Chen, the nails digging into his ass steadily piercing the skin harder the louder his cries got and the frequency of his own hissing moans implicating his own fraying patience. Whatever fell from his mouth then was a guarantee that he’d finally get what he’d been wanting.

True to his observation, Chen had finally given into his thin patience as slid his tongue out. It came loose with a loud, wet _ ‘squelch’ _that made Baekhyun’s skin prickle with heat. His hands squeezed his ass one last time before they traveled up to his sides. Chen followed his hands, dotting small kisses up his spine as he draped himself over Baekhyun’s back. He grazed his teeth over the shell of his ear, low voice whispering to him as his hands rested on the bed.

“Are you ready?” Baekhyun shivered, nodding eagerly as he wiggled back. He raised himself onto his hands, trying again to push back. He managed to brush against something hard and warm before a nip to his neck made him stop. Chen shifted until one hand rested on Baekhyun’s hip and the other wrapped around his jaw. He automatically opened his mouth when the tips of his fingers brushed against his lower lip, whimpering when three slid into his mouth and pressed down on his tongue. ‘_ Please please, Chen I’m so ready so- _ ’ His thoughts screeched to a halt when he felt the blunt end of his cock press against his hole. His breath hitched and his eyes widened as Chen slid in, a garbled moan slipping past the fingers in his mouth once he bottomed out. He felt..odd; full in a way that sent tiny shocks of pleasure up his spine. It was different, but in a good way. He clenched down on the cock buried inside of him, choking when it throbbed in response. Oh god, he felt it move. ‘ _ More, please move _.’ Chen chuckled, but even that sounded strained as he pulled his hips back and pulled out all the way. 

Baekhyun was expecting to feel him push back inside. The pleasant burn of Chen sliding back in was welcome--the matching groans they both let out was enough proof for him. What he was _ not _ expecting, however, was the scarily precise way his dick managed to hit his prostate dead on. A scream tore itself out of his throat as a his vision faltered; bursting with colors as his stomach knotted with arousal. His skin was prickling with heat and his legs felt like jelly, his ass repeatedly clenching and unclenching as Chen rocked his hips forward. Baekhyun shook from the intensity of Chen’s cockhead rubbing directly against his prosate, the hand on his hip sliding down to trail a finger down the side of his dick. _ ‘Fuck _ .’ He found his body moving faster than his mind could keep up with, his hips jerking forward to catching Chen’s hand before he pushed back against his dick. ‘ _ More please please, give me more. _’ He found himself begging, breath hitching when a low hiss rang out in the air.

“Fuck, do you know how gorgous you sound right now, darling?” Chen’s fingers dug hard enough into his skin that Baekhyun was sure there’d be bruises left over, not that he really minded at the moment. No, he was to busy trying to figure out how to breathe as Chen had started rocking into his ass at a faster pace. He soon found himself with a facefull of sweaty sheets; mouth free and two strong hands holding his hips up in the air. _ ‘What-’ _ He didn’t even get an explanation, mind whiting out as his prostate was nailed over and over and _ over _again. 

Chen was ruthless when it came to his thrusts, snapping his hips forward hard enough for Baekhyun to feel it in the back of his throat--legs quivering, teeth rattling and eyes watering as he felt the pleasure of it all wash over his senses. His entire body was as hot as an oven, throat raw and aching as weak screams exited his muffled mouth. His mind was completely gone by that point, dried tears sticking to his cheeks as his eyes rolled into the back of his head. He could tell his body was beginning to tire--thigh muscles screaming at him to rest, heart pounding almost painfully fast, lungs telling him to breath in more--but he didn’t want this feeling to end so soon. His cock was throbbing now, stomach tingling in a familiar sign of his impending orgasim. ‘_ Not yet, a little longer, Chen hasn’t- _’ He whined when a particularly hard thrust made stars burst behind his eyes,

“How sweet of you, waiting for me to finish.” He crooned, the smirk in his voice audible as he snapped his hips forward. Baekhyun arched up into Chen’s chest when he plastered himself to his back again.

“But there’s really no need to hold yourself back. I’m an incubus, darling. We were _ made _ to keep going for multiple rounds of sex.” He shivered violently at the dark promise coloring Chen’s tone, gasping when his cock was covered by a warm, smooth palm. 

“_ Chen _.” His voice came out wobbly and cracked, his hips weakly rocking forward to fuck his hand.

“Your voice is simply beautiful like this, darling--breaking apart so sweetly.” He murmured, wickedly keeping his grip light on Baekhyun’s dick as he sped up his thrusts, Baekhyun felt a newer, brighter flare of heat rake down his spine at hearing the praise. He could feel the warmth go straight to his cock, gasping out garbled pleas as he moved his hips back and forth between Chen’s hand and cock. He wasn’t sure what he wanted more so he decided to take both at the same time. It ended up being the right decision as he soon found himself lost to an overwhelming amount of pleasure--mind whiting out completely and ears ringing as a sticky-hot feeling spread across his belly. He could vaguely hear Chen growl out a curse before something warm and wet filled his ass. He jerked, letting out a small whimper as more and more of the warmth filled him up. He felt his brain start to fizz out, seeing the darkness of his bedsheets and hearing a comforting murmur of Chen before everything went black.

Somehow, he felt as if he accomplished something life changing.

(Oh how right he was in assuming so.)


End file.
